As You
by FiendisHSerapH
Summary: A Sequel to "Just Like Me", this time focusing on Kai's and Tala's childhood more. *Read and Review pls!* *OOC-ness and ANGST warning*


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Back here, and I had written one more fiction for Kai and Tala (actually, I can't get enough of writing "Just Like Me") This is a sequel of that mentioned fic, but this time, it mainly focuses on the two's childhood. This is told in "shared point of view" (the two giving their views about each other). The song I used here is entitled "Simon" by Lifehouse. I suggest you read "Just Like Me" to get the whole story, although you're not really obliged to do so. So, here's my fic and enjoy!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own Beyblade and the song "Simon". I am just a FAN…

AS YOU 

Yet another songfic by: FiendisHSerapH

~o Kai o~ 

I was walking towards a house beneath the woods, for I am seeking shelter after a long journey that I took --- from sanity. It was not long when I'm already at the front door, when I heard sobs coming from the inside. I pried on the door but it opened all by itself, as if on purpose. I walked inside, and the sounds grew even more audible.

"Catch your breath, hit the wall. Scream out loud, as you start to crawl…" 

To my surprise, in one of the rooms there I saw a little child about seven to nine years old, sobbing against the sheets of his bed and unaware of my presence… a few meters away from him. He sobbed and choked about until he can't take it anymore that he screamed out loud in his room due to great anguish. He grew wild and trashed his bed, his desk full of papers, and the mirror in his room. The shards fell over my feet but I didn't feel any pain, for I seemed to be invisible in that scene.

**"Back in your cage, the only place, where they will, leave you alone."**

I've been seeing the same dream over and over again these past few nights after we went home from the Asian Tournament. It seems that it still haunts me, no matter how far I am from him. But now, he seemed to tell me his own story when he was still a little child, after I reminded him of everything. 

"Cause the week will seek the weaker till they've broken them. Could you get it back again?"

I dreamt of him being bullied around and pushed away also by kids of his own age, being thrown by pointy stones, leaving scars and wounds on his bare flesh… being told harsh and unkind words, being feared of by most townspeople around their area whenever he goes out to the "world" --- the town --- far from where they live --- the woods. With everything that was done to him he can't fight, for he knows that fighting is bad, as his parents told him. He'd just let his cold tears to fall to the ground and his feet to carry him back to the "Cursed Woods", the place where they will surely leave him and his family alone, where they will not dare to enter and hurt either of its inhabitants --- the wolves and the "wolves men".

"Would it be the same? Fulfillment to their lack of strength at your expense left you with no defense. They tore it down…"

Everyday of his life was mostly spent inside his room. Still and shattering silence always surrounds him, except for the clear and throaty cry of the pack of wolves that thrive together with them inside the forest. Yes, he had no more courage to stand up against the crowd that's bringing him --- and his self-worth --- down. He will just cry on his bed, day and night, thinking hard on the fate that had been given to him. He'd always think of what good does their persecutors have when they insult them: Does it make them happy when their actions and words hurt someone? Does it make them glad when kids just like him are getting tortured and pained right before their eyes? Their taunting laughter rings in his ears, leaving him sleepless. I understand what he feels because…

"I have felt the same… as you I've felt the same… as you, I've felt the same."

~o Tala o~

**"Locked inside the only place where you feel sheltered, where you feel safe…"**

I spent many restless nights thinking hard about that mysterious shadow after he left, for I've known not only my past, but also HIS, right here in this strict abbey where I stay and slaving in now. I imagine his young form being locked up in this place by those anonymous guards… the thing he hated the most. He doesn't mind if silence encompasses him because what is important for him is that he is safe and he doesn't experience the pain outside just a little while.

"You lost yourself in search to find somewhere else to hide behind."

He lost himself to somewhere… to some place where he'll belong, where he'll feel safe and protected from all the painful words of mouth that has been flowing every time he turns his back… until he found the abbey. With its thick walls and doors he's sure to be safe and sound, but one thing he isn't aware of is that the environment inside is much more harsh than he had ever experienced in this "untamed" world.

Indeed he lost himself to the right path and he's lead to a much more crooked direction.

"The fearful always preyed upon your confidence, don't they see the consequence when they push you around?"

Boris… he's the most fearful being he'd ever encountered, much more fearful than his playmates who bullied him for he is a nobody. This man is the "monster" of his youthful age. Greater tortures he had received, greater training, more lashes and whips granted to him every time he commits mistakes. This is motional and physical pain combined, unlike on the "outside world" where he only had received harsh words. This is way more than too much. This is getting out of bounds, and he can't take this anymore.

"The arrogant build kingdoms made of different ones, breaking them till they've become just another crown…"

He's way more than a nobody now. He's even worse than dust… he thinks of himself this way. His self-worth was depleted: zero --- nothing. He had to find out how to escape, well, he had done almost everything to escape, but to no avail… for he only experienced more torture, more pain, and more anguish that leaves him in a severe seclusion and shedding of tears --- without everyone's knowledge. He just cries his suppressed pain away through few and oblivious shedding of tears. He must find a way to bring himself --his shattered self --- back to whole.

"Refused to feel anything at all. Refused to slip, refused to fall."

To his extent of knowledge and stay in the abbey he realized that tears are a sign of weakness and fragility. It is a sign that you a re of no worth, so he shunned it all away by letting his tears to fall until he can't shed anything at all just to show that he isn't a weakling, as everybody had thought about him.  And to prove it all the more, he just diverted his loneliness and anger in Beyblading, and he won't let anyone deplete his slowly budding confidence now… so he tried and tried really hard just to be such a **perfect **Blader, **perfect **in all his moves so that no one will say anything bad about him anymore.

This action made him happy but never satisfied and now as numb as stone.

"Can't be weak, can't stand still. You watch your back cause no one will."

But together with his being perfect he still had some insecurity. He's easily envious of someone greater than him. He hates it when someone thinks of him as inferior, and he mostly hated it when his eyes are getting wet with tears --- tears that his soul is trying to cry out to him--- once again. He can't be weak now, he's already the GREATEST, he knows it to himself and even all the others know it. But no, he is still watching his back because he knows that no one will do it to him since he's already bitterly alone, for no one likes him anymore because of his bad and arrogant attitude. That leaves him all alone and he soon realizes that he's already of no difference to those people who puts him down when he was nobody… 

~o Kai o~

"You don't know why they have to go this far. Traded your worth for these scars for your only company…"

Yes, and now he's been turned into a perfect and mean-looking cyborg. He had traded his soul just so not to feel any pain anymore. He's fed up with all the pain that he had received and he knows that this is all too much to handle. And look at him now: He's a heartless warrior of the Demolition Boys, yet I can't understand why or how a cyborg can cry out of severe anguish just like he did after the tournament. I bet that he is also fed up with being a cyborg. He wants to be free. He wants to live just like ordinary people despite the fact that he's actually being hated.

~o Tala o~ 

"Don't believe in all the lies they told to you, not one word is true."

He shouldn't believed in the things they have told him in the first place. They were all meaningless lies. He is for who he is. He must have accepted the fact that he is cursed, but at a point, there's still his parents who loves him for who he really is, whether cursed or not, unlike me who has been bullied to no end.

"You're alright, you're alright, you're alright…" 

Everything would have been better for him if he didn't join the Biovolt team. No one can change the fact that he is a weakling, but still there will be people who will surely accept him openly… his friends, his teammates. I can see that despite of his cold attitude, his friends were still there, trying to reach out to him, despite himself going away from them.

**"Cause I have felt the same… as you I've felt the same… as you, I've felt the same."**

It is because I have felt the same as him. I had been battered and bullied to no end also, and had lead a very wrong path---- and I am still there up till now. I am regretting everything that I have done because of him…. That mysterious shadow… who somewhat mimicked me inside and made me realize what was wrong. So for that, I thank him….

**The end. Let me see your reviews! Thanks for reading.**


End file.
